


stars are falling all for us

by owleyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...hopefully, AU, M/M, also the other boys have all gone to the zoo, but it's all i can write at the moment, i promise you better things in the future, sorry about that, this is really terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owleyes/pseuds/owleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are broad and elegant, snow white against the paleness of harry’s skin, and they quiver slightly when louis moves his hands to stroke over them. harry’s watching louis’ face, gauging his reaction and biting his bottom lip in worry.</p><p>~</p><p>a.k.a. harry's an angel. this is super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars are falling all for us

**Author's Note:**

> i have serious writers block at the moment, so while i have quite a few fics on the run, this is all i could manage. sigh. warning: it's cliche as hell. i've turned into a complete and utter sap.
> 
> title from 'your guardian angel' by 'the red jumpsuit apparatus'.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own anything.

 

when they first meet, louis is blown away.

he’s overwhelmed and nervous, and he drops the _‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’_ line, slightly in awe when it works and harry is agreeing to go for coffee with him.

they go to the local cafe, casting sidelong glances and sharing stories, and louis is captivated. they discuss music and books, and louis doesn’t really realise how long they talk until four hours has passed and the cafe is closing up.

they meet again a few days later, harry’s number still imprinted on his arm from where he'd refused to scrub it off after the younger boy had penned it onto him at their first meeting. harry is elegant and beautiful, and he takes care with his words, rolling them around in his mouth like mints. he’s graceful and charming, and louis pinches himself occasionally, sure that he’s dreaming.

it’s after their seventh ‘date’ that instead of going their separate ways, they both walk to harry’s flat, their hands entwined. his apartment is neat and dainty and everything like harry, and louis can't help but think of the messy state of his own apartment, and how harry and him are serious polar opposites.

they kiss and it’s amazing and magical and everything louis wanted it to be, and he smiles at the uncertain hands which flutter at his waist, not sure where to place themselves. it’s not until they're both sprawled on the bed that louis acknowledges the shadow which has fallen over them, and his eyes widen at the sight.

they are broad and elegant, snow white against the paleness of harry’s skin, and they quiver slightly when louis moves his hands to stroke over them. harry’s watching louis’ face, gauging his reaction and biting his bottom lip in worry.

 _you're an angel,_ louis says, his eyes large and his voice full of wonder. harry nods, and flaps his wings, their feathers softly brushing against louis' outstretched hands. _you're beautiful,_ is what he says next, and is rewarded by green eyes beaming down at him, lips smiling against his mouth.

the rest is lost in touches and confessions, and when they awake in the morning, harry’s wings are wrapped around them, keeping them safe from the world.

they go to the cafe, and it’s the same as the first time, except that this time louis can't stop staring at the boy opposite him, amazed that he can hide his wings beneath his clothes, that such magnificent things can be concealed. they talk more about their interests, and glances and stories are shared, and louis is still captivated.

except this time, louis can still feel feathers against his skin.

and except this time, harry is enchanted too.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. short as fuck, i know. i also have a love affair with commas.
> 
> any and all comments/criticism is welcome.


End file.
